Yami no Ou
by kmy-litha16
Summary: Pobre vampiro, de cabello azul, ahora sabes lo que es sufrir por amor. humoristico one-shot Vocaloid-PPG


**¡Hola! aquí otro ****one****-****shot, mi primer one-shot vampiresco *-***** de mi para… el va a entender PERFECTAMENTE que es para el xD yo creo que de mas que ya la a visto, y para Dinora en su prox cumpleaños (algo adelantado, lo se xD) es algo así como una parte de la saga Evil, pero no… no se como explicarlo… ¡a ya! Es considerada parte de la saga aunque no tiene NADA que ver ^^U, bien protagonistas:**

**Kaito/Butch/vampiro xD**

**Meiko/Buttercup/princesa**

* * *

"_ajajajaja…ahora ¡todos de rodillas!-dice Butch delante de una foto de una noche haciendo una pose y Buttercup lo mira furioso_

_-lo siento mucho- dos fuertes golpes en la cabeza recibió Butch y ahora esta haciendo la misma pose…con varios golpes en la cabeza"_

Yami no Ou (el señor de la oscuridad)

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en un gran país, existía escondido entre las sombras y oscuridad, un vampiro que era conocido como el terrible conde de la oscuridad. Desesperado estaba por encontrar un bello cuello blanco del cual poderse saciar.

-¡donde!-despierta Butch de golpe-oh, esa última cena de cabello anaranjado me dejó insaciado, necesito mas- dijo y aplaudió dos veces

Butch se levantó de su cama/ataúd y se vistió, listo para salir, sin antes tomar un líquido rojo de dudosa procedencia

-mmm… ¿quien será la siguiente?- se preguntaba el, mientras se servía otra copa de jugo de tomate

Un día hambriento de hierro salio en la noche a buscar a su próxima victima, caminaba tranquilamente, con su capa y todo, y se topó con una bella chica

-mmm…la siguiente-dijo Butch confiado y cortó una flor morada y se acercó a ella por detrás

-hermosa dama, ¿quisiera usted…?- pero…

-¡no te me aparezcas así!- gritó la chica de cabello castaño y ojos rojos, dándole un golpe en la cara, haciéndolo volar hasta las nubes, a lo que Butch solo dijo mientras "volaba"

-ah, quiero sangre…- y empezó a caer

"_pobre vampiro_

_De cabello azul_

_Desesperado por sangre roja_

_Pequeños vampiros lo intentan consolar _(Bubbles y Boomer)

_Sin embargo no logran más que hacerlo llorar"_

Un día, los pequeños vampiros encontraron a Butch acostado en su ataúd/cama, extrañamente doblado, mientras temblaba

-pero como…-dice Boomer con una gotita en la cabeza

-… ¡tengo una idea!-dijo Bubbles y corrió hacia Butch, junto a su sorprendido hermano

-¡Butch! ¡Butch! ¡Lo que a ti te pasa es que…! ¡Necesitas una novia!-dijo Burbuja emocionada

-¿¡una novia?-repitió Boomer sorprendido

-¿una novia?-repite Butch golpeándose la cabeza con la puerta de su ataúd/cama

-idiota…-dice Boomer con una gotita en la cabeza

-me refería es que para que no te sientas tan mal por lo que ocurro anteriormente…-

Boomer intenta contener la risa

-¬¬… decía, la chica ideal para ti, es la princesa que le supera la belleza al sol con su sonrisa-dice Bubbles

-¿la princesa?-dice Butch con más atención

-si, esa chica que te noqueó…esa vez-dijo

Boomer casi sin poder contener la risa

-¡están locos! ¡Me va a matar!-dijo Butch con miedo

-ella actuó así por que te acercaste por atrás, cualquiera actuaría así… ¿cierto Boo…?

-pero Boomer ya no estaba, se había largado para matarse de la risa en la cocina

-no se aguanto… en fin ¿iras?- le pregunta Bubbles

-… ¡bien!-dice Butch decidido y se levanta

Era de noche, Butch se vistió y se preparó para salir al encuentro con su princesa

-¡no hay duda, esta noche la voy a conquistar!- dice Butch y sale con un megáfono, quien sabe para que, despidiéndose de los mini vampiros

-chao-dice Boomer con una gotita en la cabeza al ver a Butch

-chaito-dice Bubbles de la misma forma

-_¿Por qué esta dibujado como el video __love__ is war__?_-le pregunta susurrando Boomer a Bubbles

-_no se, solo despídete_- y los dos siguen con la mirada a un decidido Butch

Cuando Butch llegó al castillo, la pudo ver, estaba mirando la luna, entre algunas lagrimas, pero siempre seria

-_es mas hermosa que las mismas estrellas_- susurra Butch

-se que esta llorando por nuestro amor prohibido, lo se por que yo…también siento ¡ese dolor!-dice y se va corriendo Butch muy agitado se afirma en una pared

-parece…que…me equivoqué…el dolor es por…los mareos de mi anemia-dice Butch agotadísimo

Mientras iba de camino casa observó algo que lo dejo totalmente en shock, era un cartel advirtiendo

"_cuidado, pervertido de la noche, de cabello azul suelto"_

-jaja, que cara tan graciosa-dice Butch riéndose

"_pobre vampiro, _

_soñando estas_

_En tu mundo de fantasía_

_La bella princesa_

_Te ha robado el corazón_

_Ahora sabes lo que es_

_Sufrir por amor"_

-por que me pasa esto ami…oh, se me acabo este helado, quiero otro-dice y lanza el pote de helado junto a una pila de estos

-¡Butch!-grita Bubbles enojada

-¡ah!- responde asustado

-¡que haces idiota ve allí y conquístala!-le dice zamarreándolo

-… ¡bien! ¡Esta será la definitiva!-

-esi queria oir!-le dice Bubbles animandolo

-¡el amor de la princesa será mío!-responde mas animado aun Butch

-¡claro!-lo sigue animando con más fuerza Bubbles

-¡mi única arma será mi corazón!-dice y salta por la ventana y se va volando

-¡si…! ¡No! ¡Espera!... creo que, exageró-dijo Bubbles con una gotita en la cabeza

Llegó hasta la habitación de la princesa…que estaba cubierta de láser rojos, causando una mirada de susto en Butch

-… ¡prometo que este vampiro nunca caerá!-dice Butch

Cuando consiguió llegar dificultosamente hasta la cama de la princesa la observó, y pensó en lo maravillosa que lucia así

-querida princesa, he venido por ti, por favor quédate por siempre junto a mi-le dice besándole la mano

Pero su cruel destino se marcó, al abrir los ojos ella, Butch gran miedo sintió, por que empezó a recordar como si fuera una película lo que ya había pasado una vez.

Buttercup agarra el cuello del pobre vampiro

-tu, pervertido-dice con sus ojos mas rojos de lo normal

-uh, oh-pobre Butch…

"_pobre vampiro_

_Su cruel destino_

_Era un definitivo K.O._

_No puede hacer nada ya_ _Para protestar_

_Ya no tiene oportunidad de escapar"_

-¿policía? ¿Si? ¿Podría venia a buscar a el pervertido de la oscuridad por favor?, si, esta aquí amarrado, gracias- dice Buttercup quien estaba con la bufanda de Butch, el cual estaba en el suelo amarrado

-atrás, atrás, sin fotos por favor- ordenaban las policías de cabello y ojos blancos y cabello café y ojos morados, quienes se llevaban al pervertido de la oscuridad

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en un gran país, existía escondido entre las sombras y oscuridad, un vampiro que era conocido como el terrible pervertido de la oscuridad. Condenado fue a tres años de prisión

-¡este pervertido se aprovechó de muchas indefensas chicas señoría!- dijo la fiscal de largo cabello anaranjado y ojos rosas

-¡lo sentencio a 3 años de prisión! ¡He dicho!-dijo el juez de cabello anaranjado y ojos rojos

Con pan como su único alimento, los ojos azules del pobre Butch, ahora solo miraban la los trastos sucios de la prisión los cual tenia que lavar por toda la solitaria noche. El tiempo pasó y el vampiro adelgazó, en la cárcel se enfermó de gravedad, y con su último esfuerzo, logró mover los labios y decir…

-ah, quiero sangre-

...

"_pobre vampiro_

_En la soledad_

_Sangre no puedo volver a beber_

_Pero el muy tonto un detalle olvidó_

_Que podía convertirse en niebla_

_Y escapar"_

_

* * *

_

**Bien… Kaito es un idiota/baka/tonto etc.…, tal vez a Butch no se le hubiera olvidado algo tan importante como el de poder convertirse en niebla y escapar pero…a Kaito si xD, desde ahora solo unaré los nombre Bubbles Buttercup y Blossom, no los de español, y me saltaron dos dudas en esta historia ¿como se supone que existe un jusgado del siglo 21 en la fecha de las princesas y condes? xD y ¿como algien puede enfermarce y morir de hambre en solo 3 años?...nonca lo sabre... bien, espero que les halla gustado. ¡Bye! ^^ (ahora mismo estoy muy triste U.U...Chile baka ¬¬(en el futbol)  
**


End file.
